Ash's Dawn
by LukasAldiore
Summary: Second part to Gary's HYPNOsis - a rewrite series. Two months after the last story, best friends Dawn and Lucas heads out to the Old Chateau to investigate the mysterious sounds coming from it during the night. But what they will find will ultimately change their lives. Fortune/Commonershipping. Palletshipping. Contains YAOI themes. Don't read if you don't like.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon nor any of its characters and I would be filthy rich and putting this storyline in the franchise if I did right now.**

**AN: **This is a sequel to my other story: Gary's HYPNOsis - a rewrite (look it up on my profile or just use the search button). This takes place two months after that story. I'm too lazy to tell what happened there so you might as well read it first. A warning though as that story contains Yaoi/BDSM/Hypnosis and some other stuff. This story, however, is a pure Pearlshipping/Commoner/Fortuneshipping/Palletshipp ing story and will contain Straight and Yaoi themes as well. I'll have a brief summary or idea of what happened on the last story on the succeeding chapters so if you can't muster reading the last story, you could still read this one. Your thoughts/opinions/comments are greatly appreciated. :D

PS. Oh yeah, one last thing. I removed the Clingyshipping so characters of this story will only be Ash, Gary, Dawn, and Lucas. And maybe some other side characters as well. And also, if anyone would be gracious enough to make a cover for this story then I will highly appreciate it. Just send me a PM. ^_^

Thank you and enjoy reading! :D

* * *

"Come on, Dawn. I don't like this idea of yours," I told my best friend and long-time crush as I tugged her away from the creepy mansion.

Rumor has it that people have been hearing strange screams and moans inside the Old Chateau in Eterna Forest. The screams and moans, people say, get even louder during the night and those who live by shut their windows tight in fear that a ghost would come out of the Old Chateau and enter their own homes.

No one knows the origin of these strange screams and moans, however. They say that the noises started around two months ago. A trainer who was incidentally passing by the Old Chateau at night time heard such loud screams and moans coming out of the old building that he ran so fast to the Pokemon Center in the city with pants pissed and told the tale. The story spread wide and fast that it became a sensation all over Sinnoh. But ever since then, people have become wary of even going near the Old Chateau lest they hear the agonizing screams and moans from the inside.

A few daring trainers coupled with a TV crew to boot planned to solve the mystery of the strange screams and moans coming from the Old Chateau. They were filming it live and the entire region watched just to see what the real cause of the strange noises was. But as they entered the old mansion, a mist suddenly came from out of nowhere and then the footage was immediately cut. The trainers and the TV crew lived however but when people asked them what happened inside, all they can say was they didn't remember.

Dawn even dragged me to her room just to watch it live. Ever since she heard that story, she's become so fascinated to find out what was causing the mysterious noises inside the Old Chateau. As for me, well, I'm a bit of a scaredy-cat when it comes to ghosts and the like so I didn't enjoy watching the live footage that much though I don't want Dawn to find out about it.

Dawn is a really sweet girl, very eccentric, and above all, very pretty. She has been my childhood friend ever since I can remember and just fell in love with her just like that. As for me, well, I don't much have redeeming qualities I could boast about. I'm pretty decent all around, I think and I'm a pretty good trainer too in my own standards. The only thing I'm best at is telling jokes so yeah, it looks like a longshot if ever I mustered the courage to confess to my best friend.

When the live footage was abruptly cut, Dawn got very angry and insisted that we investigate for ourselves. Though I'm really against the idea, I couldn't just let her waltz in there all on her own even if she had her own Pokemons to protect her. So, as troublesome as it might be, I went with her plan and after three days, here we are in front of the Old Chateau.

"Come on, Lucas. It would be really exciting to find out what was causing all those strange noises! Plus, it's high noon and according to the rumors, the noises come out during the night so I think we'll be safe. Look, even Pikachu is raring to go, right Pikachu?"

"Pika!" the mouse Pokemon on her shoulders responded in agreement.

As strange as the Old Chateau rumors were, her Pikachu was also, coincidentally, very strange.

We were beginning trainers two months ago and just got our first Pokemon. As we headed back to Twinleaf Town from Sandgem Town, we saw a giant robot with two strangers clad in white and a Meowth manning it.

Both of us were so excited to see the giant robot. After all, not all of the times do you see a giant robot passing through your far-flung town. But as we chased it and got closer, we noticed that the giant robot was holding a Pikachu in its hands and it looks like the Pikachu was struggling to get out. It didn't take a second for us to know that those people clad in white were poachers who were trying to take away that Pikachu. We found out later though that they were not poachers but instead, Pokemon thieves.

We instantly called out our Pokemons to battle and as impossible as it may sound, we did take out the giant robot and sent the poachers flying away.

It was a strange Pikachu, that one. Dawn tried to catch it but a barrier covered it instantly. It looks like it already has a trainer. The Pikachu looked very hurt so we decided to take it to the Pokemon Center back in Sandgem to heal but to our surprise, it fought back. It really looked tired though but it shocked us when we found out that it was still pretty strong. We struggled to pacify it until my Munchlax used a Yawn attack to make it sleep. After that, we took it immediately to the Pokemon Center and when it was finally healed, we assured it that we are not enemies and that we will find its trainer as well. The Pikachu seemed reluctant at first but as the days went by, it got closer to us.

Now, all three of us are in front of the Old Chateau and I admit, even if it's still in the afternoon, I'm already a bit terrified.

"Hey Dawn, I think the rumors are not true so let's just leave it at that, alright?"

But as I looked beside me, Dawn was already gone and was already at the lawn of the Old Chateau.

"Well, we won't find out about that if we don't investigate, right?" she told me half-across the lawn.

I swear, I don't know why I fell in love with her and I knew that someday, I'm going to get killed because of her but what the heck. I immediately ran towards her and kept up.

"Hey, wait for me!"

I felt goosebumps as we finally arrived at the front door of the Old Chateau. It was creepy as hell. But Dawn was not deterred and immediately pulled on the large knockers to open it.

"H-hey, I still don't think this is a great idea..." I told her as I walked slowly after her.

They didn't call this the Old Chateau for nothing. It was really old. All the furniture are either damaged or destroyed, the wallpapers were all drooping down, curtains were torn, mold was forming on almost all things it could grow on to – the whole building was structurally unsound!

"Come on, what's the worst thing that could happen?" she asked while exploring the area.

"W-well, Chanseys are, the ghost might appear if that isn't the worst you're expecting..."

"Come on, don't use puns at a time like this!" she said as she nudged my arm, "It's not befitting the atmosphere!"

"Well, I'm just conditioning myself if something Onixpected happens."

"Seriously, Lucas," she said as she shook her head, "Let's just go upstairs. There's nothing here and it looks like the ghost might be there."

I think my jokes didn't discourage her enough to continue exploring the rotting mansion. Even Pikachu is trying its best just to accommodate my jokes. I know I'm not going to win against her so I just scratched my head and let out a loud sigh as I followed her upstairs.

Man, if the ground floor was so derelict, upstairs was even more so. There were holes all over the floorboards just like the infamous Sky Pillar in Hoenn and most of the wallpapers are just barely hanging on. The skeleton of the chateau is already exposed and you could see some Ratatas and Raticates already built their homes inside them.

Like the eccentric girl that she was, Dawn tried on opening all of the doors upstairs and every time she tries to open one, I'm mentally preparing myself of what was to come, hands on my belt just in case something comes out. But to my surprise, every time she yanks on a door, it wouldn't budge. All of them must be locked from inside. Thank goodness.

But that won't let her falter, however. We continued to circle the whole second floor until we came across a dead-end. The floor was literally gone but another room was there just beyond it. I suspect it was the haunted room of the rumors so I'm not taking any chances of going there. Good thing we can't get there. But as I looked into Dawn's eyes, what I saw was not disappointment. Her eyes were shining like a happy pirate who found a hidden treasure.

"Hey, it looks like a dead-end so I think we should turn back now..." I told her.

She wasn't listening however. She was too engrossed on really finding out ways to get to the other side that she wasn't hearing anything that I was saying. Not that I didn't mind. She wouldn't get through the other side anyway.

I was looking at her while he rummaged around for some secret hidden button or something when I noticed something odd about Pikachu. Its nose was twitching like crazy, like it was smelling something. I didn't mind it at first but I was shocked when its ears stood up and leapt from Dawn's shoulders onto the other side. And what shocked me the most is that it went straight for the supposed haunted room!

I saw Dawn's eyes widen the minute Pikachu went straight for the room. She looked scared and worried for it at the same time.

"Pikachu!" she called out. But the mouse Pokemon didn't return.

"Lucas!" she turned toward me now, her eyes filled with worry, "We've got to get Pikachu! We promised that we'd get him back to his trainer!"

She was shaking me, grabbing me by the shoulders as she said that. I've never seen her so worried my entire life I've been with her. It really pained me to see her like that. Her eyes were already welling up as she waited for my answer. I know the trainer's not what she minded anymore because she got attached to Pikachu so much as well. As scared as I am already, I assured her that everything's going to be alright.

"Okay, don't worry," I told her as she finally let go, "I came across a very long plank before we went here. I think its length is just enough to reach the other side."

Instantly, Dawn's eyes filled with hope. It looks like she remembered as well. She held me by the hand and ran off to find that conveniently lengthy plank. Take note, this is the first time we've held hands and it was pure Blissey.

"Look, there's the plank!" she said as she pointed at it.

She immediately let go and tried to carry it herself! She's that worried about Pikachu. But being the man that I am, I offered her my strength. She immediately agreed and gave the plank to me. Man, it's as heavy as a Snorlax! To think she was already carrying it with ease... just what monstrous strength does this girl have?!

It took me a good few minutes before we reached the dead-end was more. I was already sweating bullets just with dragging that long plank.

After placing the long plank so precariously, making sure it was really safe, Dawn didn't take a second to hop on it and cross it immediately.

"W-wait, Dawn!" I called out to her.

Man, she's so fast when she's excited like that. I went after her immediately, not minding the danger that a little slip would make me crash down below and break my bones. What if the ghost caught her? What if she suddenly faints or something? I was so engulfed with worry while I'm crossing the plank. I couldn't think of anything else. Maybe this is what she felt when Pikachu ran towards the room, too?

I was in the middle of my crossing when I noticed that Dawn was just in front of the room and wasn't moving an inch. The worst of my thoughts haunted me.

"Dawn!" I yelled as I jumped from the plank to the other side. I couldn't even believe that I could jump like that! But that's not important right now. I rushed to Dawn the moment I got my bearings.

"Dawn! What's going on?! Dawn!" I asked furiously as I tried to snap her back into consciousness.

Thank heavens though that she wasn't unconscious or anything. She was literally just speechless at what she saw. I turned and looked at the direction where she was looking and I too felt speechless. Just by the far side of the room was a boy, thin and naked, as Pikachu and an Aipom were desperately trying to pull him from where he was sitting.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pika Pi! Pika Pi!" Pikachu kept shouting as he tugged on the thin boy.

I admit I was really shocked. To think that a boy who looked like he was half-dead was here in this decrepit mansion, it's all too surreal. Was this maybe the ghost's doing? I couldn't keep on thinking how dangerous it's in here right now seeing the frail boy in front of me. We must get away from here as soon as possible is what's on my mind right now but my feet won't budge. We were just too shocked.

"Pika Pi! Pika Pi!" Pikachu continually shouted.

Pikachu looked really concerned at the frail boy. Perhaps he was its trainer? But how the heck did it turn out like this? The Aipom too... it looked like it struggled a whole lot. Maybe he was its trainer as well? So many things were on my mind right now as I tried to comprehend the situation we're in.

"Pika Pi! Pika Pi!" Pikachu shouted at the boy once more. The Aipom too was calling out to him.

Both Pokemons were desperately tugging at the boy and when Pikachu looked at me, with its eyes tearing up, that was when I finally recovered.

I moved past Dawn and tried to help the poor boy but surprisingly, the Aipom near him hissed. It looked like it was trying to protect him. It had a berry in its hand too which means it must be the one keeping him alive, at least.

Pikachu immediately called on the attention of the overprotective Aipom and it quickly calmed down. It looks like Pikachu knows it. The Aipom stepped aside and let me through as I picked up the boy we found.

"Hey Dawn! Dawn!" I called out to her. She was still frozen at her place but flinched the minute I called her.

"U-uh... B-but he's naked...!" Dawn shouted, her hands covering her face.

"Come on! Help me here! We don't have time for this! We've got to get him some treatment!"

Dawn snapped from her shock and immediately rushed to help me carry the boy though she still veered her head away from him.

We were finally at the door when I heard footsteps coming from outside. It might be the ghost. Or at the very least, the person or persons who got this boy. I'm thinking this supernatural thing is just merely a hoax now and some unknown people are just trying to keep everyone else here away. I don't know why they're trying to keep people away from here or why did are they keeping boy in here anyway.

"Hey Dawn," I whispered, "I could hear footsteps coming from outside. It might be bad guys. I suggest we leave through the window."

"A-are you mad?! How are we supposed to get down from here?!" she whispered loudly.

I then ran my hands through my belt and immediately called out Turtwig. The leaf Pokemon burst through from the Pokeball and shouted with delight when he came out.

"Shhh!" I shushed him. Instantly, Turtwig clammed down.

"Turtwig, I need you to use Vine Whip and lower us down through the window. You think you could do that?"

Turtwig nodded without any hesitation and took out its vines. The vines wrapped comfortably around me, Dawn, and the mysterious boy and Turtwig quickly lifted us up then slowly lowered us down to the ground. Pikachu and the Aipom quickly followed as they came down from a nearby tree.

When our feet finally touched the ground, I quickly called back Turtwig who got left behind upstairs.

Phew. I'm glad that was over.

I rested the frail boy beside the tree and started to dress him up first. We can't be carrying him inside the city naked after all. Good thing I have spare clothes inside my bag. I told Dawn to look out for anyone, specifically the other one who was with us upstairs as I tried to dress him. She agreed and served as a look out. She didn't want to see a naked boy after all and I don't want her seeing one myself.

Pikachu and Aipom still looked very worried. Their eyes were full of concern as they looked at what appears to be their trainer.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" I asked him.

But no response came out of him. Well, it looks like he's still traumatized and I couldn't blame him. He really looked like he'd gone through hell.

"Well, it would be nice if you could cooperate. I'm gonna put some clothes on you now. By the way, my name's Lucas and that girl over there is Dawn, just so you'd know."

Still no response. Well, what the heck. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to rummage through my bag.

I finally got the clothes out of my bag and when I tried to put a shirt on him, it was then that I realized just how tortured this kid was. His eyes were half-lidded and no signs of life could be found. There was only like a blank in his eyes, like it was glazed over or something. He had many scratches in his body. Not just scratches but there were also bruises and cuts. Marks can also be seen in his wrists indicating that he was tied to something or was cuffed at some point. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

It was time now to put on some shorts on him. He was very heavy and I couldn't even life up his legs. I'm now wondering how we even carried him. Adrenaline rush, maybe? I lifted his legs up so I could slide the shorts in easily when I noticed a circular object just by his ass.

What the heck was that?

I tried pulling on it but it was no use. It's like it's stuck. I pulled harder until a popping sound came out.

"Nnn..." the boy groaned.

It scared me out of my wits. I didn't even know he could speak. But what scared me even more was when Dawn called out to me.

"Hey, what was that sound?" Dawn queried.

"No, nothing!" I told her. "I'm still not finished dressing him up so it would be good if you don't peek."

"W-what?! I didn't even look!" she stuttered.

I don't even want her to look. This boy seems more tortured than I ever imagined and I don't want Dawn to see a gruesome scene such as this.

I nearly tumbled pulling that thing out of him, though. Just what is that anyway? I looked at the object in my hand and it looks like... a plug? I looked at the boy again and there was something white coming out of his ass. I knew this boy was tortured to the brim but I didn't even realize up until now that he was raped as well. Good god. Just what didn't they do to this kid?

I hurriedly put some shorts on him. I don't want to take long. We're still in a very dangerous situation after all.

After dressing him up, I lifted him up once more, carrying him on piggyback.

"Dawn, are they still here?" I called out silently.

"No. I'm afraid there wasn't even anyone here. Are you sure you heard footsteps?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I heard one."

"Maybe it's just some Raticate?"

Thinking about it, it would be possible that it was only a Pokemon. After all, the rumors did say that the noises start coming out during the night so I'm sure there's no way there are other people beside us there, living or otherwise, at least, at this time of day. Still, I couldn't rule out of the possibility that there have been people inside there. The evidence being this kid I'm carrying right now.

But I think Dawn is right this time.

"Well, I guess. I was pretty confused that time as well."

"Yeah. I think it's time to get out of here. We didn't find anything about the strange noises but we did rescue this boy. We should go to Eterna City to have him fixed up."

"I agree."

We then walked out of the Old Chateau with a little bit of extra being this kid that we still don't know what's his name and his Aipom. But as we exited the vicinity of the Old Chateau, I couldn't help but feel someone staring menacingly at us. I hope my hunch was wrong the second time around.

* * *

**AN: **Hey guys and hello there old friends from the last story! :D So with Dawn and Lucas now rescuing the mysterious kid from the Old Chateau, what now? What happened to the kid anyways? And who was it that was staring at them as they left? Well, I think all would be revealed on the next chapter.

PS. I think I'll stop cutting for cliffhangers and just go straight to the story. What do you guys think? Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D

'Til next time! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Woah. I can't believe so much time had passed. The sun was already setting but it only felt like we've been inside the Old Chateau for a few minutes. It took us another good hour before finally reaching Eterna City and when we did, it was already night time. People were giving us curious glances as we ventured deep into the city but we brushed it off. The boy we are carrying needs serious help and what's on our mind right now is getting him to the nearest Pokemon Center.

"Nurse Joy!" called out Dawn as soon as we entered the Pokemon Center, "Please! This person needs some serious help!"

Nurse Joy, seeing the boy we were carrying, immediately left her desk and ran to us with her Chansey as guests inside the Pokemon Center looked on.

She wasn't even near us when she ordered her Chansey to get a stretcher. It looks like from her point of view, she had already assessed the condition of this boy.

"Where did you find this kid?" She asked us as she waited for Chansey to return with the stretcher.

Dawn looked at me. I think she's trying to ask me if it's alright to tell Nurse Joy that we found him in the Old Chateau. People are already forbidden to go inside there after all and she might call on Officer Jenny if we told her that. Although we're not telepaths at all, me and Dawn understand each other quite well. I turned my head away to signal her not to tell. Good thing she caught on.

"U-uh... we found him inside Eterna Forest..." Dawn told.

"Hm... Eterna Forest, huh?" Nurse Joy muttered as she examined the boy. She then veered her sights away from the boy and to us, giving us very suspicious looks.

I swear, I'm sweating bullets as she looked at us like that. I don't even know why she's looking at us like that. But after a short while, she finally gave in.

"Well, it's good that you found him. Otherwise, I don't know if he'll last any longer."

I gave out a sigh of relief. Good thing Nurse Joy bought it. After that, she continued examining the boy when she noticed the two Pokemon that were clinging on his legs.

"Oh, and are these two his Pokemon?" she queried.

The two Pokemon were giving Nurse Joy a curious as Dawn confirmed. I told Dawn though not to go into full detail and she nodded back.

After a few more minutes, Nurse Joy's Chansey finally came out and placed the boy in the stretcher. Aipom and Pikachu quickly climbed the stretcher as they rested beside the boy, looking very concerned.

Dawn and I were about to follow Nurse Joy when she stopped us.

"Sorry but authorized persons are the only ones allowed to enter the intensive care unit. Don't worry though. We'll make sure that he'd be well taken care of and I'll give you some news about his condition once we've assessed his overall condition," she told us with a smile.

Dawn looked worried at first when Nurse Joy stopped us but after hearing her out, she then agreed and said she'd wait for some news. I, on the other hand, went straight to the phone to call Professor Rowan to tell him about the incident after Dawn tried to get a room in the Pokemon Center. I didn't know why either but I think it's best that I tell him this.

I inserted a coin into one of the video phones available and dialled Professor Rowan's lab. After a few seconds of waiting, Professor Rowan's face showed up on the screen.

"Oh, Lucas! So glad of you to call!" Professor Rowan greeted over the video phone.

"Woah. I didn't know you personally answer calls now. I'm pretty sure I'd be redirected to Gary."

"Hm. Well, Gary asked me earlier if he could take a break for a while as some urgent matters suddenly popped up and since he's been working himself to death, I'm sure that a little break would do him good," he explained. "Now, what seems to be the matter? You look very stressed out."

Gary and I both work for Professor Rowan and I must admit, he really works himself to the bone. His grandfather, Professor Oak, is one of Professor Rowan's acquaintances so when Gary first popped up in Sinnoh asking to be under Professor Rowan's tutelage, the professor took him in with no questions whatsoever. I always look up to him too because of his work ethic and I sometimes hope that that would rub off on me seeing that I've somehow acquired my Munchlax's ethics.

"Oh, well, that's good for him," I said, answering his first statement. "And yeah, that's why I called Professor. I'll just be mailing you the details but we found a boy and he's in a very serious condition. I was hoping that you could check up on him because I think his condition is beyond what Nurse Joy could cure."

The professor looked very serious for a while as he furrowed his brows and rubbed his chin. After a few moments, he finally answered back.

"Okay then. Where are you? I'd be heading out there as soon as I receive your mail."

"We're at Eterna's Pokemon Center, professor."

"Eterna, eh? Okay then. I think I'd be there just before eight."

"Okay, professor. Thanks for hearing me out."

"No worries, Lucas. Okay then. See you when I get there –"

"Oh, wait professor!" I stopped him. I then minimized my voice and checked the surroundings to see if anyone is listening in. After making sure that no one was listening, I went back to the professor. "Let's just keep this to ourselves, okay?"

"Hm?" the professor expressed curiously, "What do you mean?"

"I just don't want Dawn to worry. She's as stressed as me right now and I don't want to add to that... if it's okay with you, just tell her that all of this is a coincidence. Please?"

Professor Rowan looked straight at me with that strong glare of his. I don't know what's on his mind but I'm pretty sure he must be thinking I'm crazy or something. But to my surprise, he answered the opposite.

"Well, that's fine by me if you want to protect Dawn that much. Just make sure you confess to her immediately, okay?" he said with a wink.

"Professor!" I yelled nervously and angrily at the same time.

The professor just laughed though and ended the call right then and there.

"Ah... the pleasures of youth. Hahaha! Well, see you later!" he laughed off as the screen of the video phone turned black.

I didn't even know why he said that or how he even knew that I'm in love with Dawn. Aah... I feel so stupid right now. I just don't get how that old man gets his information.

After the call ended, I then wrote the mail and sent it to the professor via the Poketch. Though I think I am wrong, I wrote to the professor that I think the boy that we rescued is somehow being controlled seeing that he's got those eyes just like when Pokemon are being attacked using Hypnosis. This is the first time that I've seen this on a person so I wasn't quite sure if I'm correct but nevertheless, it can't hurt to tell the professor what I thought about it.

After sending the mail, I looked for Dawn, who I saw was sitting by the lobby. She waved at me and told me to come.

"Hey! Where have you been?" she asked.

"Uh... I just called the professor to talk about stuff. Anyways, how are you? Feeling good now?"

Dawn collapsed on the bench as she gave out a sigh.

"Yeah. What happened earlier exhausted my brain. I'm nervous, worried, and confused at the same time and finally, it's over."

"Yeah..." I said, looking at Dawn.

"So, what do you think?" she asked as she looked back at me.

"So... what?"

"Come on, don't be like that," she pouted. "I'm talking about the boy we found. What do you think happened to him? And do you think he's really Pikachu's and that Aipom's trainer?"

"I think he's just shocked. I'm sure he'll come to eventually so we don't have to worry about a thing," I told her as I turned my head down.

But honestly though, I don't want to tell Dawn of what I think happened to that boy. I think I'll just feign ignorance at least until Professor Rowan confirms my suspicion.

"Hm... is that so?" she mused. "I know you, Lucas. You always were very lax but when the situation demands it, you become very serious and critical. I just hope you're not hiding something from me."

I looked at her in shock, though mentally, and she just beamed back with a smile. Honestly... how cute can this girl get?

As I looked at her, smiling like that, the words Professor Rowan told me earlier came to mind and I feel like all the blood I have in my body just rushed to my face.

Is this the time I should be confessing to her? I mean, the mood seems right. There's nobody else around here too. Is it okay? Is it okay? I keep asking myself as I racked my brain. I know that I've kept this for so long but should it have to be right now? It should be, right? Right?

I gulped a mouthful as I gathered up the courage to confess to her.

"Uh... speaking of seriousness... D-Dawn...!"

I grabbed her hands and held it close to my chest. I looked at her straight in the eye and although I'm now being enveloped with nervousness, I somehow feel calm as I looked into her eyes. She looked somewhat surprised and confused as I did that but she never gave any protest.

"Y-you know... t-there's something I n-need to t-tell you..."

Dawn looked very nervous too but she managed to stay composed.

I looked into Dawn's eyes once more and I saw once again that sparkle that her eyes gave off and I just threw everything there. I don't care if she answers my feelings right now but I seriously hope that she likes me back the way I like her.

"You know, Dawn... I... I..."

This is it. This is finally it, I thought. It's now or never.

But when I was about to say it, the professor suddenly came rushing through the door. Both me and Dawn were surprised as, well in my opinion, our very intimate moment was suddenly cut off. Both of us looked at the professor with complete surprise and embarrassment but he just looked at us with that straight and serious face of his.

This went on for a couple more seconds until Nurse Joy comes in and breaks the ice. I instantly broke hands with Dawn and turned my face down from embarrassment. I seriously cursed Professor Rowan inside my head for coming at such a bad time. I may never have a chance like that again.

"Well, I got some good news and bad news for you," Nurse Joy stated as she came up, "which one do you want to hear first?"

"Good news," Dawn replied.

"The good news is he's going to be fine. He's now stable and receiving some vitamins for his malnourished body."

All of us gave a sigh of relief. That's definitely good news. If he's fine, then Dawn and I could probably leave him here and just let Professor Rowan take care of everything.

"That's good then," Dawn said as she smiled. "But what about the bad news?"

"The bad news is…" Nurse Joy turns to one of the papers she's holding, flipping them one by one, "We don't seem to know what's wrong with him…"

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"Well, all his vital signs seem good but his eyes were just… dull... add to that, he wasn't even responding to any of our questions…" Nurse Joy confessed, "We'd be making some tests on him to find out about it and continue to monitor his progress."

After telling us the details of the boy we rushed in here, Nurse Joy bowed down and left. I looked at Dawn and she somehow looked sad. I turned my head to the professor and he nodded back. It seems my hunch turned out to be true and that boy was really hypnotized by a Pokemon.

I felt shivers down my spine as the thought processed through my brain. Who could've thought that a person could be hypnotized by a Pokemon? We somehow need to investigate this. But first, I need to comfort Dawn.

I held her hand once more. She looked back at me and all I did was give her a reassuring smile and tell her everything is going to be okay.

"I hope Pikachu's trainer is okay…" Dawn quietly stated.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. If Pikachu's that strong, I'm sure his trainer is too."

Dawn's frown immediately turned right upside down as she placed her hand on top of mine.

"Yeah…"

After that, Dawn excused herself as she went up to our room, greeting the professor before she did and now leaving me with him. When Dawn was finally out of sight, the mood immediately turned serious.

"I'm sorry I came at such a bad time, Lucas," was the first words Professor Rowan told me. "But it seems you're hunch turned out right. Those description that Nurse Joy mentioned seemed to be about right. It's just like when a Pokemon was attacked by Hypnosis."

"What should we do, professor?" I asked him.

"Well, to tell you the truth, this is not my field of expertise so I wouldn't know. Our lab focuses research on Pokemon evolution after all."

I was saddened by what the professor said. Though it is true that our lab focused on Pokemon evolution, I had hoped that he might have knowledge on something such as this but it seemed his knowledge is limited.

"However," the professor continued, "Professor Juniper from Unova has a friend that specializes in Pokemon and Humans' dreams. I'm sure she'll know something about it so don't worry about that friend of yours."

Hope returned to me once again. After all, I'm doing all of this just to make Dawn happy. If he wants Pikachu to be happy then I'd do whatever it takes to make it happy again. Dawn really seemed affected with all of this and I just don't want to see that sad look on her face again.

"I'll call her now Lucas. After that, I'd check on your friend too," he said with a tap on my shoulder. "I'll call Gary as well and tell him about this development. Maybe he could help in some way too."

"Thanks, professor!" I said with a large smile on my face.

I really don't know how to express my gratitude towards him other than that. I'm just so happy and thankful I couldn't find words that would suit it. He's such a busy guy but he helped immediately when I called. The professor truly is kind, albeit his serious face.

"Hahaha! No need to be formal, Lucas. Just make sure you keep your girlfriend happy, okay?" he told me with a wink.

"Yes! … Eh?! She's not my girlfriend professor!"

"Well, I don't know how you two shouldn't be together! Just go to her now," the professor said.

With that, I don't know anything else to say so I ran upstairs to where Dawn was. Honestly, though he is a nice guy, he sure is a pesky man as well. I just hope that the professor's friend would be able to help.

* * *

**AN:** Hey guys! I'm back with an update! ^_^ The story seems to progress further now as we now confirm that Ash was indeed still in hypnosis. But what would happen now that Professor Rowan is going to call Gary? What would happen to Ash when help from Unova arrives? And would Lucas be ever true to Dawn? Find out soon. 'Til next time! ^_^

And for all those who reviewed last chapter, thank you for the compliments! I hope you continue to read this story as you had with all of my previous works! Thanks a bunch! :D Please give reviews in this chapter as well. It gives me motivation to continue and I always love reading your reviews. :D


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Dawn, are you okay?"

I opened the door to our room to find Dawn sitting and resting her head by the windowsill.

"Looks like you've been thinking a lot, huh? To take a rest at such a place..." I said to the sleeping Dawn. But all she ever gave was a smile. Looks like she's really deep into dreamland. I wonder what she's dreaming though.

She looks very beautiful like that, and the moonlight striking her face made her shine even more. As much as I would want to continue the confession earlier, I just couldn't find it in me to wake her up. She looked very exhausted that all I could do was pick her up and lay her by the bed.

"I promise I'll sort things out with Pikachu's trainer so you don't have to worry about a thing."

I looked at her one last time, sleeping comfortably on the bed, and went to the other bed. I relaxed my head on the soft pillows and got some good night's rest. Hopefully, it'll all be a breeze by tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up with the bright rays of the morning sun shining down on me. It was a very stressful day yesterday and it's good that both me and Dawn had a good rest.

I looked to my side and saw that Dawn wasn't there. Well, typical. I'm always the one who wakes up last.

After washing my face, I went down to the Pokemon Center's lobby to find Dawn and Professor Rowan talking to each other. Professor Rowan, who was facing the stairs, noticed me first and waved at me. Dawn turned around after that and waved at me as well. Of course, I smiled and waved back.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" I asked Dawn.

"Oh. Professor Rowan just said that Pikachu's trainer was transferred to his lab in Sandgem. The professor said his friend arrived earlier and have asked for that arrangement so she could treat him better."

I looked at the professor and he just nodded in confirmation.

"Right, Lucas. Professor Fennel, Professor Juniper's friend who was studying about dreams flew by earlier. She said that she'd be happy to help."

The professor then turned to Dawn.

"If you kids want to see Pikachu's trainer's condition, you'd have to come by the lab."

Dawn's eyes sparkled like never before. It looks like she's really enthusiastic to meet Pikachu's trainer. Though she is a coordinator by heart, that strong Pikachu had helped her in many battles and I think she'd want to thank the trainer who trained it.

She looked at me with those expectant sparkling eyes begging me to go with her to the lab and how could I say no?

"Alright, alright, Dawn. We'll go to the lab."

"Really?! Thanks, Lucas!" she exclaimed with a bright smile.

If she gives me that smile all the time, I don't know what I'll do.

"Eherm," Professor Rowan suddenly interrupted, "Well, it looks like we'd all be returning to the lab. Gary too will be back. It seems his problem got solved sooner than expected. He'd be back before dinner though. You know Gary, right Dawn?"

"Yup!" she replied cheerfully.

"Hm. Then it seems there's no problem here. All right, let's head to the lab."

After that, we then left for the lab back at Sandgem Town. While on the way, Professor Rowan told us that Pikachu and Aipom were also in the lab. It seemed that when they transferred their trainer to the lab, they wouldn't let go so instead, they brought them along.

A few hours passed and by late afternoon, we were already back at the lab at Sandgem Town. Ah, this really bring back memories. The lab is still small, though very noticeable. Inside, there were many computers used for the research, books that were cluttered, and papers that littered the floor.

We went inside the small lab and I noticed that there was a faint glow on the other room, where Professor Rowan's office was.

"Ah," Professor Rowan remarked, noticing that I had my eye on the other room, "That's where he is. I'm just going to put away my coat. I'll be with you two in a moment."

Dawn and I then proceeded to enter his office, or what happened to be his office. Inside the room was a lone bed where Pikachu's trainer lay with a helmet-like thing with two antennas attached to his head. It looked pretty normal, the bed, I mean. But attached to the bed was some huge cylindrical-like object with two antennas on top and a tube at its center connecting to a spire-like machine on its left and a computer flanking it to the right. The huge cylindrical machine emitted a dark teal color and it looked eerily creepy but amazing at the same time.

I have never seen such a complex machine in my life and I wonder how fast they set this up considering that it had only been set up today. My thoughts were broken when Dawn suddenly shouted.

"Pikachu!" Dawn immediately called out.

"Pika!" the mouse Pokemon greeted, running up to Dawn's open arms.

"Are you okay, Pikachu?" She asked.

The mouse Pokemon just nuzzled in her chest in return. Apparently, Pikachu also missed her. But damn, I wish I could also nuzzle in Dawn's chest.

"Oh. And you are?" a voice suddenly asked us.

Both me and Dawn were really amazed at the machine and were preoccupied with our own musings that we didn't notice a lady in a lab coat scribbling some notes by the computer.

"Lucas, Dawn, I would like you to meet Professor Fennel. She is an expert in Pokemon Trainers and Pokemon Dreams," Professor Rowan introduced, finally entering the same room as us.

Professor Fennel looked at our direction and immediately bowed. It looked like she was a bit startled and hadn't noticed us as well until Professor Rowan's introduction.

"Hello!" she greeted cheerfully. "My name's Fennel! And as you can see, I am a scientist. In fact, the subject of my research is Trainers! Professor Juniper asked me yesterday when she received a call from Professor Rowan asking some help about a trainer so I immediately flew in my equipments at the soonest possible time!"

Both of us bowed our heads and introduced ourselves to the eccentric professor. After that, Professor Rowan interjected.

"So Professor, what's your assessment?"

We waited expectantly as Professor Fennel went through her notes, Dawn especially. After reading her notes, Professor Fennel turned her attention to both of us with a rather serious tone than earlier.

"It seems that your friend..." she stated, flipping on her notes, "was hypnotized by a Pokemon."

That just confirms my suspicion and I didn't get surprised at all, though it can be seen on Dawn's face that she was clearly surprised by the sudden revelation.

"Hypnosis, you say?" Dawn asked. "Is that dangerous?"

"Well, technically, no," Professor Fennel answered, "Normally, even with an intentional hypnosis caused by a trainer, it would still wear off after four days. But..."

"But what, Professor?" I asked this time.

"But it seems that your friend also suffered emotional distress when under it and had caused damage to his brain. Seeing the data I've gathered, it seems at one point, he got cured and was taking the right medications but he somehow got broken down."

All of us were just in shock as to what Professor Fennel just revealed. I looked at the thin boy lying on the bed and I couldn't help but pity him. Professor Rowan too looked shock; he's sweating profusely.

"I-is it curable, Professor?" Dawn asked as she stuttered.

"I haven't assessed his overall performance yet but I think it is possible," the professor stated objectively. She then walked to her machine and proudly introduced it to us. "This machine is capable of finding out what's inside a trainer's head, looking through their dreams! After I assess the overall situation of your friend, we could just erase those suggestions imposed on him and he'd be as good as he once was! We're also conducting experiments on Pokemon's dreams using this machine but it's still top secret," she said with a wink.

Wow. To think that such a machine existed.

"After tomorrow," she continued, "I think I'd have finished my assessment so we could cure your friend after."

Both of us were glad with what Professor Fennel had said. Though we were a bit saddened about what Pikachu's trainer went through, still, it is good news to us that he could be cured as good as nothing had happened, Dawn most especially. I don't get the attachment Dawn has with that trainer though. She seems to affected by all this and it's starting to make me worry.

"Thanks for the help, Professor Fennel," Professor Rowan remarked.

"Oh, it's no biggie!" she replied, "After all, this would help further my research so I should be the one thanking you!"

With that, we thanked Professor Fennel and let her continue on finishing up her assessment on Pikachu's trainer. After that, we pretty much just dawdled around the lab with me and Dawn training our Pokemon, her with coordinating while mine with battling.

The night came by so fast as soon as I noticed. Halfway through my training, Dawn went inside and told me that she'd look out for Pikachu so I was left here outside by myself. Being alone got me thinking of the things I should do after this ordeal and on top of my mind is to continue that confession to Dawn.

When I recall that moment, I could feel that Dawn was getting tense herself and I felt that there could be a slight chance that she might accept my feelings.

"After all of this is over, I'm going to confess to her again, Turtwig," I told my Pokemon. Turtwig just tilted his head though.

Finishing up my training, I then recalled my Pokemon. As I headed back to the lab though, someone called out to me.

"Hey, Lucas!" a nice cheerful voice called out.

I turned around to see who it was and it turned out to be my fellow researcher.

"Hey, Gary! It's been a long time!"

* * *

**AN: **After such a long time, finally. The action starts next chapter so you better get glued from now on. 'Til next time! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucas' POV**

"Hey, Gary! It's been a long time!" I called out to my fellow researcher.

Gary Oak is another researcher that works at Professor Rowan's lab. He's the grandson of Professor Oak in Kanto and as is his grandfather, he is very passionate about Pokemon. We've met when I was just a starting researcher at Professor Rowan's lab and although I didn't last long at the lab and instead opted to be in the field, I've become friends with him. He's kind and very smart and has thought me a lot about Pokemon and about Pokemon battling. It was thanks to him that I improved a lot in battling.

"Yeah, it has been like what? Seven months I think?" he replied.

I waited for him to get closer so we could walk together back to the lab. It's been so long that I've seen him that I think it's time for some catching up.

"Yeah, I think so too," I said as he finally caught up. "I've heard from the professor that you had to leave earlier due to some urgent matters. Already finished with it?"

"Yeah. It turned out to be not too urgent after all. It just fixed itself, really."

"Hm. I see. You're really working yourself to the bone so I think that you should've abused that leave. Hahaha!"

"Well, even if I did abuse it, I'd still be around Pokemon back at gramp's place and be asked to help there so what the heck. At least there're more exciting things here than over there," he reasoned out.

Yep. Typical old Gary. Never gets tired of Pokemon.

Gary and I finally arrived and went in the lab.

"Ah, Gary! Welcome back!" Professor Rowan welcomed.

"Hey there, professor. I'm sorry I took a leave," was the first thing he said.

The professor was surprised that Gary apologized but well, it was Gary so he seemed to get the idea. "Well, you always work yourself to the bone so I thought that you deserved it. You should've abused the leave though. I wouldn't mind at all."

"See? I told you!" I told Gary in jest as I jokingly elbowed him on his side.

Both Gary and I laughed and the professor just tilted his head in confusion.

Our laughter echoed throughout the small lab that Professor Fennel came out to the lab to see what the commotion was about.

"Oh, Professor Fennel!" remarked Professor Rowan, noticing the other professor coming out, "Meet Gary Oak. He's an assistant of mine here in the lab."

"I'm Gary Oak. Nice to meet you," Gary greeted formally.

"O-oh! Nice to meet you too! I'm Fennel from Unova," Professor Fennel replied formally.

"Oh Gary, I told you, right? Professor Fennel is here to help a boy that Lucas and Dawn found," Professor Rowan said.

Gary looked a little off but just smiled and did not reply. Maybe he's tired, I guess?

After the greetings with Professor Fennel, Dawn came out from the room next with her carrying Pikachu and Aipom hugging at her shoulder. I thought that this would be another common exchange of greetings when both Pokemon suddenly become enraged.

"Pika! Pika Pika!" "Ai! Aipom!" Both kept on shouting and glaring menacingly at Gary.

All of us were very surprised. Though both Dawn and I know that Pikachu really wasn't good with strangers judging from experience, this was the first time that he became angry like that. It kept pointing at Gary and kept on shouting at him. Aipom as well. Though we knew too that Aipom was not very trusting.

"Oh," Dawn expressed, "What's the matter, Pikachu? Aipom?"

But both Pikachu and Aipom continued to relentlessly continued on glaring and pointing at Gary. It looks like they're cursing him or something.

I looked at Gary though and he was somehow surprised as well. Gary's been with a lot of Pokemon and everyone, including the ones here at the lab on the first time they met Gary, instantly went tame and all of them loved Gary since then so it puzzled me that Gary somehow put off Pikachu and Aipom.

"Dawn? I think Pikachu and Aipom is somehow irritated. They might hurt you too... so could you please put them at the farm on the back?" Professor Rowan suggested calmly.

"O-oh, yes, professor. I'm sorry too, Gary," she said, apologizing to him as she walked past him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," I apologized in behalf of Dawn and the Pokemon, "They're not really familiar with strangers..."

"Nah, it's okay. I guess some Pokemon just don't really like me," he jested.

"Oh? But the Pikachu and Aipom weren't like that when I met them earlier..." Professor Fennel suddenly blurted out.

"W-well, it must be my smell. I've travelled back here as fast as I could and I'm all sweaty," Gary reasoned. "Hey Lucas, could I borrow your shower for a minute?"

"S-sure, Gary. Come on, I'll accompany you to the house. Excuse us for the trouble, professors," I bowed before leaving.

After that, Gary and I went to my house which was just a few blocks away from Professor Rowan's lab.

Arriving at my house, I stepped inside first, opening the lights. It looks like mom's not home and judging from experience, it looks like she'd take a week to get back. Well, I think she wouldn't mind me inviting guests to stay in the house for a while.

As soon as I flipped the switch, I was surprised when Gary suddenly lunged at me, pinning me to the wall.

"Uh... Gary? Are you okay?" I asked with concern.

Gary's face was so close to mine; I can feel his breath touching my face. He didn't reply nor move when I asked. He just stared deep into my eyes, like he's trying to find something.

We were like that for a couple more seconds until I felt a little awkward and decided to push him off of me gently.

"H-hey, I think you're just pretty tired, aren't you?" I asked as I struggled to free myself from his arms that acted like barriers, barring me from escaping.

Gary just continued to stare at me for a while longer until he looked like he was finally conscious again and answered.

"Yeah..." After answering, he slowly removed himself from me as he placed one of his hands in his forehead, like he was having a headache or something. "Sorry..." he added.

"Ah, no problem, no problem!" I reassured as I waved off his odd action earlier, "You're just pretty tired after all. Why don't you make yourself comfortable and sit by the couch while I prepare your bath? Oh, and after that, I think I'd call Dawn and all three of us could have dinner!"

"No!" he suddenly shouted. I was a bit surprised myself too.

"Gary?" I asked confusedly.

"Ah... I- I meant, no. I think I can't handle more people at this time... I just need to compose myself..." he said.

"O-oh. Okay, then!" I replied cheerfully. "After I cook dinner, I'll just send some back to the lab. I'd just ask Dawn to come by later after you sleep, okay?"

"That's okay," he replied. "Thanks."

"Sheesh. No need to be polite, Gary!" I said as I scratched my head at Gary's rather surprising behaviour today. "And please, do feel at home. I'll just go upstairs and prepare your bath."

"Thanks," Gary replied.

He then went to the living room to sit by the sofa and watch some TV while I went upstairs and prepared his bath. However as I went up, I can't help but feel concerned about Gary. His behavior's a little off today and earlier, I think I just saw his eyes flicker for a moment when he's pinning me to the wall. It looks like he's really tired. I'll try my best to help Gary in whatever way I can.

The night went on with nothing significant happening after the incident earlier. Gary and I ate dinner after he took a bath then after, I already escorted him to his room. After that, I went to Dawn and told her that she could stay in the house but said she'd be fine in the lab for a while and that she'd just be going there when she's worn-out. She told me something about finding out what caused Pikachu to overreact like that earlier.

Really though, I myself am puzzled as to why Pikachu reacted like that towards Gary. But somehow, I think I'm giving things too deep a meaning. Only Dawn matters to me and her safety is my topmost concern. If dwelling deeper into this problem would make Dawn happy then I'd probably solve this problem myself for her satisfaction. But for now, I'm off to bed.

It's been a long time since I've been in my room and I instantly tucked in my bed as soon as I jumped on it.

"I hope all of these things are over, Dawn, so I could finally confess to you..." I said as I snuggled on my pillow and fell asleep.

**Gary's POV**

I can't sleep. All thoughts in my head were focused on two things: Ash and Lucas.

On one hand, there was Ash, whom I had to get back no matter what! And on the other hand, there's Lucas... he's the one who fucked my happiness with Ash! And for that, he'll pay.

Lucas was the one who dragged my Ash here and he must pay the price. However, it wouldn't be today. I'll make him suffer so much that he'd beg me to be my slave. For now, I'll just proceed with my plan as it is.

It was a good thing that I kept an eye on Ash. I clutched one of my Pokeballs that were by my side and sat up from the bed.

"You can come out now, Haunter."

At once, my faithful ghost Pokemon emerged from the shadows and smiled at me gleefully.

"Well Haunter, it looks like you'd be having a feast tonight," I told the ghost Pokemon. "Go to Lucas' room and eat all his dreams until you're satisfied. After that, return to the lab and keep a watchful eye on Ash just like always."

"Haunter, Haunter!" the Pokemon graciously followed my orders. At once he slipped into the walls and vanished.

"Watch out, Lucas. Just as you've taken my everything, I'd be taking yours as well."

* * *

**AN:** Hey there, guys! Finally some action. :P I think I'll just stick with the Gary's HYPNOsis format of varying POVs like this. So... What would happen to Lucas now? What is Gary scheming? And what would ever happen to Ash and Dawn? Well, that'd be later revealed in the succeeding chapters.

'Til next time! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucas' POV**

"Ughh... my head hurts..."

I woke up, rubbing my head as I turned to the clock at my bedside table to see what time it is.

"Woah! It's already two in the afternoon?!"

I quickly leapt from my bed and rushed over to the lab; not even brushed my teeth or washed my face. I know to myself that I've always been a heavy sleeper as Dawn would always wake up first before me but this is just taking it a bit too much.

I don't even know why I have an aching head but I got to head to the lab. Professor Fennel's assessment of Pikachu's trainer's condition is supposed to be out soon and I'm running late!

"I'm sorry I've slept too much!" I shouted as I burst through the door of the lab.

All of the people inside didn't seem to mind and just welcomed me. There was Dawn, Gary, and Professor Fennel who was all seated just outside the small room where Pikachu's trainer was in. The professor seated in front of Dawn and Gary.

"Good afternoon, Lucas! I'm just about to announce the result of my findings for your friend. Come on, grab a seat and listen in!"

Thank heavens I made it, I said to myself. I then grabbed a chair as the professor instructed and sat beside Dawn. As Professor Fennel got went to the other room to get her findings, I chatted with Dawn a bit.

"Where's Professor Rowan?" I asked her. It was the first thing that I noticed when I entered.

"Ah. The professor's gone off to some far place again to investigate something. He said he'd be back after a week," she replied politely.

"Ah. Is that so?"

After that the room was silent once more. I played with my thumbs for a bit as I gathered up the courage to ask my next question.

"S-so," I blurted out, "I-I'm sorry I was dead asleep last night and couldn't accommodate you. D-did you find your way to the guest room I've prepared for you?"

"Hm... I could've. I mean, I know my way inside your house, but last night, all the doors were locked so I just stayed here in the lab for the night."

"What?!" I said in disbelief. "You could've just called me out and I would've come rushing down!"

I didn't even remember locking the doors since I knew she was coming! I waited for her answer as I stifled a yawn.

"Yeah... but I think It'd be rude to wake you up since I got out here so late in the night... By the way, Lucas... Are you feeling alright? I know you're a heavy sleeper but you still look pretty tired..."

"H-huh? What, oh this? I don't know myself but I woke up earlier with a crushing headache..." I said as I assured her that everything was fine.

"Hm... be sure to take care of yourself, Lucas," she ended with a smile, noticing the professor had come out from the other room.

"Okay, guys. Listen up!" the professor started, coming out of the other room. I shuffled in my seat as I listened in as to what the professor was going to say. "I have good news and bad news. The good news is, your friend could be safe and return back to normal; his memories still intact and whatnot."

Personally, I wouldn't think that his memories wouldn't be gone after all he'd gone through would be a good thing for him. It looks like he'd still be in therapy after this.

"The bad news though is that we'd have to go a difficult process for him to come back to us and one wrong move could spell disaster for him and for the volunteer."

"Volunteer, professor?" Dawn asked.

"Yup. For him to recover, we'd have to go inside his head and go from there." She then looked at the three of us with somewhat mischievous eyes and a sly smile. "So? Which one of you is going to help our dear friend get better?"

I was caught by surprise by what the professor said. She couldn't send one of us there!

"W-why not you, professor?" I asked.

"Hm. I could do it." she said.

I sighed in relief.

"But then again," she added, "I'm the only capable person here who knows how to run this machine."

True. The professor seems to have a point there. But the process is so dangerous. And I couldn't even imagine if Dawn was in that person's place. Thinking about it... I wouldn't want Dawn to be involved in this.

As reluctant as I am right now, I started to slowly raise my hand. But then, I heard a clatter at my right and saw Gary standing up.

"I'll do it, professor," Gary said calmly.

Gary was standing up from his seat with his hands slightly raised just above his shoulders. Great! All of my problem's just been solved! I was to celebrate inside my head when Professor Fennel's words pre-empted me from doing so.

"No, Gary," she declines, "Since Professor Rowan would be away for a while, I'll be needing you as my assistant. Besides, I need someone who has at least a bit of connection with our friend over there."

Gary grunted as he was shot down. I looked at him when he returned to his seat and he looks pretty pissed though I wonder why he'd be so pissed by it. I then looked back at the Professor who was now eyeing both me and Dawn.

I was about to stand up and volunteer when Dawn cut me short.

"I'll help, Professor!" Dawn exclaimed gleefully. "I think I may be able to connect with him. Besides, I want to tell him how his Pikachu is doing."

"That's settled then!" the professor exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Wait, Dawn!" I stood up.

I just can't let Dawn go through that. What if she becomes like Pikachu's trainer? All of the bad things that might happen to her is all I'm preventing and I just can't let her expose herself to those things that Pikachu's trainer experienced.

"Please, Dawn," I said, begging, "Let's not be rash and think this through."

But as I pleaded to her, she leaned her head just beside my cheeks and gave me a peck.

"Don't worry, Lucas. I'll be fine. I think you know me better than anyone," she said with a smile.

I was all to overwhelmed by what happened that I didn't even notice her being led by the professor to the other room until she spoke again.

"Besides," she added, snapping me back to reality, "I know that you'd never let me be in deep trouble. That's why I need you here to be by my side. Okay?"

"U-uh... o-okay!" I stammered.

Dawn giggled at my reaction then went to the Professor's side.

"Well, she'd be back by night time anyway Lucas so I think you wouldn't need to worry," Professor Fennel assured.

The professor then led her to the other room and both of them disappeared from my vision.

I blinked a few times and placed a hand on my cheek where Dawn kissed. I'm still in complete shock. Did that really happen? Did Dawn actually kiss me? I continued to stare in the other room lost in thought until Gary called out to me.

"Hey, lover boy. I think you might not want to barge in there and cause a ruckus," he said as he sat down at his desk, "If you've got nothing else to do, Professor Rowan left me a ton of things to busy myself. Care to help me a bit?"

"N-no..." I blurted out.

"Huh?!" Gary reacted.

"No!" I said rather forcefully. "I must give her a gift after she's done later. What should I give, Gary? What should I do?"

I went to his desk and shook him, forcing out an answer from him. I admit, I really am new to this kind of stuff and I don't know what to do at this point. Did that kiss earlier mean something? Was it just a friendly gesture... or does it have a deeper meaning? I don't know the answers! That's why I'm going to make Gary spew out all his secrets being an expert with girls.

"Woah, woah. Slow down, kid," Gary said, placing a hand on one of my arms to stop me from shaking him. "You're going way too fast. Are you sure that that kiss earlier has a deeper meaning?"

"Sure I'm sure!" I convinced him, or rather, myself.

"Hm. Well if you're that sure, I could accompany you later to look for something to give her. That okay, lover boy?" he teased.

"No time, Gary! I want to find her the best gift that I could get so I'm heading out now!"

I dashed straight away, not even bothering to wait for Gary any longer. What Dawn did to me earlier just woke me up and I now have this giddy feeling inside me flowing through my body. It's as if the whole world was clearer than it was and everything is beautiful.

I rushed outside and shouted at the top of my lungs, "Dawn kissed me!"

"Well, good for you young lad," an old man passing by suddenly said.

I suddenly felt embarrassed and felt a surge of blood run up my cheeks. The old man just smiled and tipped of his hat.

After that embarrassing moment, I ran as far as I could outside Sandgem.

"Ahh... that's so embarrassing..." I said as I covered my face. I still haven't thought of a gift to give Dawn, though. Maybe I should go to Jubilife and have a look there?

I quickened my pace, hoping that my brain would do the same and come up with what to give Dawn.

"Hm... what to give... what to give..."

I was thinking very deeply as I walked when I suddenly stumbled on a Pokemon. It was the most beautiful Starly I've ever seen. Its feathers were as black as night and while its belly was as white light. It has to be the most perfect Pokemon for Dawn!

I then readied as I changed into my battle stance. The Starly just kept on moving around. Perfect. It hadn't noticed me yet. But when I finally got my Pokeball ready, it flew straight into the forest!

"Hey, wait!" I called out.

I followed it through the forest. Man, was this Pokemon unrelenting or what! After I finally catch up to it, it just flies again to another tree! We got deeper and deeper into the forest until finally, after I think about an hour has passed, it rested on a nearby clearing.

Wasting no time, I called out my Munchlax.

"Go, Lax!"

Out came a ray of red light from my Pokeball and materialized into Munchlax. The Starly notices this and faced my Munchlax instantly.

"Use Tackle, Lax!"

Lax immediately lunges itself to the Starly. But the Starly flew up. Then, its beak shone and it dove into Lax at a high speed: a Peck attack!

The Starly landed on Lax's head with its attack, causing Lax to step back a bit as it rubbed its head to ease of the pain. This Starly is pretty fast and with Lax's speed, this battle could go on forever. Thankfully enough, Lax just has the attack to slow it down.

"Lax, use Yawn!"

Lax breathed a heavy yawn, causing the Starly to start feeling drowsy. However, the Starly managed to fight back and started to attack with a Peck again.

"Use Defense Curl!"

Lax immediately rolled up in a curled position but the Starly didn't even manage to land a hit as it fell instantly to the ground. I then got a spare Pokeball and threw it at it. The Pokeball tilted, the button flashing red and white but with no will to fight back, I caught the Starly.

"Yeah! I got a Starly! This is going to be the perfect gift for her!"

I then called Lax back into its Pokeball and started my journey back to Sandgem. It's getting pretty late too so I had to hurry back. I had to heal this Starly as well to wake it up. I hope Dawn would love this gift I have for her!

**Gary's POV**

Damn, the professor sure did give me a lot of work to finish.

I tilted my glasses as I rested my back on the chair. I closed my eyes for a while when I felt a buzzing coming from my labcoat. I looked at the device I had in my hand then shoved it back in my pocket.

'It's time, huh? Time to put my plan in motion.'

I took off from my seat and called out to Professor Fennel who was on the other room.

"I'm going out, Professor! Be back in a few!"

A thumbs-up emerged from the door and I took my leave. I had to look out for him first though. I think he'd be a good slave to me and Ash once I save Ash from that dreaded machine.

I looked up the device I have in my lab coat once again and seeing where he's headed, I headed there as well. After about fifteen minutes of waiting I saw him on the horizon. I waved at him so he could see me.

"Hey there, Gary!" he called out.

As soon as he got near, I called out Poliwrath. Facing him, I ordered Poliwrath to use hypnosis.

"Poliwrath, Hypnosis."

He looked confused at first but ultimately, he submitted as his eyes dulled and his gaze fell on Poliwrath's stomach.

I patted him on the head as I looked at my successful capture.

"Now, why don't we take a little walk in the forest?" I asked with a smirk.

* * *

**AN:** Hello once again! ^_^ Sorry for the terrible lateness of the update. I just have some stuff going. :) Thanks for the wonderful reviews so far! Though I have deleted some since it was attack on my persons and not the story... still, I do accept reviews of any kind. I just don't get why some people who's not fond of yaoi read this even though there's already a YAOI warning on the summary.

Anyway! Next chapters we go inside Ash's mind and see what's happened to him! 'Til next time! :D


End file.
